Resistance baby
by hannahhh15
Summary: It's been 25 years since the invasion, 5 years in Suzette Goldleafs was born, she was brought up in a world of hate, war & death, she has known nothing other than this & must get away from it all. At 20 years old she is on the run from the souls, can a chance encounter with a handsome stranger give her the peace that was promised that she longs to experience? *Please R&R guys*
1. Chapter 1

*****DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything regarding the story _'The Host' by Stephanie Meyer_ , book and/or movie.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters that I myself have created. - DISCLAIMER*****

 _~ Hi guys, I know the host book/movie was released a while ago now but recently I found myself in the mood to watch a good Sci-Fi so I stuck the host on._

 _I read the book years ago and loved it and I couldn't wait to see the movie when it was released, I thought it was great despite it's reviews._

 _The other day I came up with an idea in my head and started writing it down, I may not continue with the story, it only depends how liked it is._

 _ **Please Read & Review (good or bad) **~_

* * *

Susie climbed through the open window of the barn and then quickly pushed it closed behind her, she leaned against the wood for support as she inhaled and exhaled long, deep breaths.

Four, almost five miles she must have ran without stopping.

After a few moments had passed her breathing began to return to normal and as it did she became fully aware of how cold she was, herself and everything that she wore was completely soaked through as if she'd just stepped out of a pool of water.

Her body shook violently as she looked around where she was sat on her knees, inside the barn seamed pretty run down, either that or the part she was in, the loft, was what was run down.

Whatever it's condition, the place was like a five star hotel suite in her eyes, if she hadn't come across it she would still be out there in that gale force rainstorm and she doubted she would have lasted another night because she was tired, so extremely tired of running, she needed a rest.

She peeled her backpack off and brought it around to sit in front of her, with shaking hands she unzipped it and pulled it open, she only had some spare items of clothing inside it and she cursed when she brought them out to find that they too were also soaked through.

With a disappointed sigh she dropped the clothes back into the bag then looked around briefly before she slowly got to her feet.

There were some piles of hay that were to the left of her, she slowly made her way towards them, making sure to approach them carefully as there could have been anyone hiding out.

She was glad to find only blocks of hay and nothing else and she decided in that moment that she would sleep there tonight as it was dry and soft.

She wandered back to where she had left her bag and she took her jacket off followed by her hoodie so she now just in her t-shirt which was stuck to her like a second skin, her discarded layers along with the rest of her clothes were totally drenched.

She moved to look over the edge of the platform where there was a ladder leading down to another messy hay filled area but below that seamed rather tidy, the it's been seen to recently kind of tidy.

She climbed down the ladder cautiously whilst thinking about leaving and finding another place but this barn and it's farmhouse just outside were the only place she'd come across in miles, there were no lights on in either the barn or the house and there were no cars parked anywhere nearby so she figured it had to be deserted, at least today it was.

Once she was back on her feet after climbing down the ladder she looked around the hay piles once more and found nothing of significance, she wandered back to the ladder and looked over the edge which had another ladder directly across from it that lead to the ground level of the barn.

She couldn't believe her luck, there was nothing or no one around, the place was empty.

She noticed a few stalls where maybe horses or cows would have been once kept, if there were any on this farm they would have been put in here now due to the weather by someone but they weren't which could only mean the farm was definitely deserted.

With a relieved sigh Susie wandered around the floor briefly, she hoped to find something that she could use like a lamp or candles, maybe even a saddle pad if she was lucky...anything that could possibly dry her off. She didn't come across either of those but instead she found an extremely dusty blanket that was folded up on a stool next to the large barn doors and a man's navy wool flannel shirt that was hung on a hook, she moved forward and touched the shirt, she looked around once more where she stood, there was definitely no sign of life anywhere but someone had left this shirt behind and it wasn't dusty like the blanket...was it left recently?

She decided not to dwell to much on her thoughts and took the shirt off of the hook and felt it in her hands, it was dry and everything of her own that she had was wet, she had no choice but to take it and wear it, it was miles too big for her that was obvious but she had nothing else.

She moved quickly back across the floor and up the ladders until she was back in the loft once more but not before she also grabbed the blanket and gave it a shake to get rid of the dust.

She stripped the remainder of her clothes off until she was only in her underwear, she leaned over the edge of the platform and rung all her clothes out until there was no excess water dripping from them, she cringed as the water crashed loudly against the floor below but reminded herself that it was fine as she was alone.

Once her clothes were no longer creating puddles she decided to remove her bra as it too was wet against her skin, she then put the flannel on.

Instantly she loved how it felt against her cold, damp body, it was great to be out of wet clothes and into dry, fresh ones, she looked down and saw that the shirt was past her knees and she had to roll the sleeves up about five times before she could see her hands, it's owner whoever they were must be very big either that or she was smaller than she realised.

She headed for the piles of hay and shook out the blanket some more causing excess dust to fly everywhere and it made her to sneeze a couple of times.

She settled down after that on a long block of hay after she had rung her wet hair out, it wasn't exactly comfortable but it was better than sleeping on a wooden floor, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

O

Susie let out a strangled gasp when she opened her eyes the following morning to find a man sat on a stool about a foot away watching her, she bolted up into sitting position as terror suddenly consumed her.

"Good morning." the man said after a beat in a deep voice whilst regarding her curiously.

She stared up at him and swallowed, she was no expert at judging anyone's height, especially if they were sitting down like he was but she could tell he was tall due to the way his legs were folded, the shirt she wore most definitely belonged to him.

She was very surprised in that moment at how handsome she found him to be, she'd never really ever taken much notice of a man's appearance before but here she was openly scrutinizing this one.

He had broad shoulders and narrow hips, his hair was short and dark and was accompanied by what looked like a day or two old stubble, underneath that stubble though it was obvious he had a strong jaw, his eyes she could tell used to be what she found was a lovely shade of pale green but now had the telltale blue ring that exposed him as a 'parasite'.

She took a deep breath in hopes it would calm the fear that was building inside of her and glared up at him to which he frowned in response, "I just needed somewhere to ride out the storm, now it's over I'll be on my way."

"You were trespassing, that's what you were doing." he replied immediately.

"I didn't do any harm." she shot back as she began to move from where she sat.

"Stop." he said firmly and began to slowly stand, up and up he went until he reached his full height.

Susie stared up at him open mouthed and then swallowed, he wasn't just tall...he was extremely tall, he had to be at least six foot three or more.

He stared down at her as he used an arm to hold onto the roof that had him slightly hunched over, she found herself gradually moving backwards away from him.

"Why would a soul be running?" he asked her eventually after a long silence passed between them.

"Souls don't ask other souls questions." she replied tight lipped.

At her words she saw a smirk begin to gradually appear on his face, he then took a step forward and kneeled down infront of her.

"I'm not a soul." he told her and reached behind him.

She gasped and leaned back only to find she had nowhere to go, she was surrounded by piles of hay, he had a sharp blade pointed at her and was moving towards her with it.

"Now tell me...why would a soul be running?" he said to her as the blade was now inches from her chest.

"Please...don't hurt me." she said as she breathed heavy.

"Answer my question." he said in a demanding tone and she shook her head.

"I'm not a soul." she replied and he laughed humourlessly.

"Lying will only make things worse for you." he said as he looked at her with disgust and tightened his hold on the knife.

"I'm not lying to you." she said immediately.

"This close I can tell your eyes are different from mine, yours are real." he said loudly and glared at her.

"Please." she tried to reason and raised a hand towards him to which he responded to by punching the hay next to her head, she whimpered at the fright and held both her hands up in defense, "I'm sorry!"

"You're a soul!" he shouted in her face and then moved the blade up so it was at her throat, she froze and stared at him wide eyed, "Want to know what I do to souls?"

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as the sobs she was trying to keep from escaping did just that and she then said in a broken voice, "I'm telling you the truth."

The man's nostrils flared in anger and his jaw clenched as his eyes frantically searched her face over and over again before his huge hand shot up and grabbed it, she cried out in response, more in surprise than pain.

He leaned forward so their noses were almost touching and spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't believe you."

She waited for him to slit her throat after that as the way he spoke gave off the impression that he was done talking but instead he shoved her to the side so she fell from the hay block onto her bottom, she gasped and scrambled away from him into the corner where she pulled her legs up to her chest as if to somehow protect herself.

He walked slowly back to where he had been originally and sat down on the stool once more, when she finally glanced over at him she found him watching her once again.

"Why did you sleep in my barn?" he asked her after a long silence passed between them.

"I told you, to get out of the storm." she replied a beat later.

"Why were you out in the storm?" he asked instantly and she stared at him, he raised his brows questioningly and she looked at the ground, why should she tell him?

He just held a knife to her throat!

That was exactly why she had to tell him, because he held a knife to her throat and he would do again if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know, she looked back up at him and then let out a sigh.

"Because I've been running from my people for a while now and last night I just really needed to rest." she told him and looked at her feet.

Silence filled the air once more before he broke it by asking, "Why the hell would you be running from your people?"

She looked up and back over at him, he wasn't glaring at her anymore but frowning in confusion, she looked at the knife he held for a long moment then his face, he sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes before he put the knife away somewhere behind him then said, "It's gone okay, now tell me why."

"...because they aren't nice-" she hesitated before she spoke and cut herself off before she said the word 'people', she figured that word would just make him more mad, "I was tired of being treated like...some damn lab rat."

Her fear was suddenly replaced by anger, she was angry for the way she had been brought up, angry towards the ones that were supposed to love her and keep her from harm.

The man was silent as she had spoken and still silent, she looked at him and saw that he looked shocked, "I've never seen that before...a soul pissed...aren't you lot supposed to be all about peace and love?" he said and his tone was slightly mocking, she rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm not a soul." she replied with a glare.

"You're claiming to be human?" he demanded with his own glare.

She stared at him for the longest moment before she shook her head slowly and said, "No...I'm not that either."

"Start making sense." he almost growled at her, his patience she could tell, was wearing extremely thin.

She inhaled a deep breath then exhaled slowly before she revealed her secret, "I'm not a soul...and I'm not a human...I am half soul...half human."


	2. Chapter 2

*****DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything regarding the story _'The Host' by Stephanie Meyer_ , book and/or movie.**

 **The only thing I own are the characters that I myself have created. - DISCLAIMER*****

* * *

The man stared at Susie skeptically and rolled his eyes, she nodded her head at him then said, "I'm serious."

"Impossible." he replied with a shake of his head.

"It's not...I was conceived and birthed by two souls." she started to explain but he sprang off the stool he was sat on and lunged towards her, the scream she had started to make died away when he landed on his knees infront of her and pinned her to the blocks of hay she was sat against by the throat, "You think I won't do it? I will kill you! Do you hear me? If you don't start telling me the truth I will KILL YOU!"

"I am telling you the truth!" she choked out as she tried to pry his fingers away.

"Did you really think I'd believe that bullshit story?!" he roared in her face and she shook her head.

"It's not bullshit, it's my life!" she tried to shout back at him, but his hold was tightening and crushing her windpipe, "Please!"

"What you're saying, it's not possible!" he shouted and she shook her head slowly, she was starting to feel light headed and her face was pulsing as he squeezed some more.

Just as her eyes started to droop he let go and moved away from her, she fell forward so she was on all fours and gasped loudly as she took in fresh air, she then started to dry heave that resulted in her coughing violently and her eyes began watering.

"There's no way." she heard him say as she coughed and gasped for air, she looked in his direction and saw he was sat not far away from her, "How can you be...no, no way...you're not half and half."

It took her a while to reply as she was still coughing but when she finally did she said, "I am, I was born like this."

"Lies! It's not possible!" he shot back at her immediately and she jumped because of it.

"Yes it is! I'm here!" she shouted back at him in a hoarse voice.

"Your kind can't breed with us!" he roared at her.

"They're NOT my kind!" she snapped and stood up, she didn't care if he thought she sounded rude or not because she was annoyed, he'd just almost choked her to death a moment ago, he copied her actions and stood up also so he was now towering over her and even though he was hunched over due to the low roof his height was still very intimidating.

"You said that you're half human and half soul...that makes them your kind." he said after a beat, his voice low and menacing.

She stared up at him for a long moment then reached her hand up and rubbed her neck where he'd grabbed her, "I left because I'm not one of them...I know it and so do they."

"If you were really born like that." he began to speak after a moment passed and pointed at her eyes in a way that caused her to flinch, "How does that make you not one of them?"

Susie sighed in irritation and looked at her feet briefly, when she looked back at him he was glaring at her.

"Sorry is my trying to make sense of this fiction bothering you?" he asked equally irritated.

"When your way of 'making sense' of it is to strangle me then yes, it is bothering me." she said back.

He continued to glare at her which she returned before she sat down on the block of hay she had slept on. "Look...my whole life ever since I can remember I have been...chaperoned twenty-four hours a day, I've been hooked up to machines, stabbed with needles and pumped full of...I don't even know what any of it was...every single day I was tested and examined...this happened to me every, single day...why am I not one of them you ask? That's why...I'm just too different from them, all I was and have EVER been is an experiment to them." she had spoken with a blank expression on her face as she thought back over all the years of her life, of what she had endured through those years.

As she had spoken he had stood where he was unmoving and listening without interrupting her, once she was finished he seamed to be very deep in thought right up until he asked, "How?"

"How?" she repeated.

"I heard a rumour years ago...when a soul." he began to speak and said the word 'soul' as if it was something revolting he'd just tasted, "Is put inside a host...everything is wiped clean, any illness or disease or disability that the person had is no more...the host is cured."

"Yes...that's true." she said in a way that told him to continue what he was saying as he was obviously not finished.

"Right...so along with all of that it was discovered that they also became, unable to reproduce, men became sterile and women barren...this even though it was a tragedy was also to us humans hope because it meant that the parasites hadn't entirely won, if they couldn't reproduce then there would be no more humans for them to murder." he continued and she nodded her head slowly as she took in what he was saying, she had wanted to say something in response but she thought better of it.

"So tell me how...how is it that you were born huh? How is it that you were even conceived if it's no longer possible...what makes you so special?" he finished in such a venomous tone that he almost spat it at her.

"...I don't know how, I have no idea." she replied and he shook his head.

"Oh come on...you must know something, you're what...early twenties?" he said whilst looking at her with his head tilted to the side, she felt uneasy due to the way he was watching her but she shook her head anyway.

"No I don't know a thing...and yes, I'm twenty." she replied and he shook his head again.

"Twenty years old...and you don't know shit." he stated with a smile that wasn't genuine and she looked down, "Maybe that's because this story is shit?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "No...it's not it's the truth, how many times do I have to tell you that it's the truth?"

"A million more damn times!" he suddenly bellowed at her as he took a step forward and she lowered her head, "And I'll still think it's bullshit."

"...I really don't know what more I can say to you, if you're not going to believe a word that I'm saying then there's no point in me wasting my breath anymore." she said quietly after a moment had passed by.

"Put yourself in my shoes, does your story sound believable...or does it just sound like some desperate tale that a soul cooked up because she realised she's been caught?" he replied.

She held her hands up in defeat and said before she dropped them onto her lap again, "Like I said...I'm telling you the truth but if you don't believe me then there's really no point in me keeping repeating myself."

The man stared at her for the longest moment after that and his gaze could have easily bore holes into her skull.

This staring went on for so long that it became extremely uncomfortable for her to just sit there any longer so she sighed and then asked, "So what is it that you're going to do with me?"

The man continued to stare at her some more before he turned his back on her, she watched the back of his head for a beat before rolling her eyes, she had no real desire to be killed but she really wished he would just get on with it as the anticipation of it alone had her on edge.

When she looked at the back of his head again her eyes zeroed in on something on the back of his neck, it looked like either some birthmark or even maybe a small scar.

Suddenly she became aware of what she was seeing.

A small scar!

It was a self-made scar that was obvious but only up close, it would be taken for a real one from afar.

"I just realised how I can prove that I'm telling you the truth." she blurted out a few seconds later.

She saw his head move a little at her words before he slowly turned around to face her once more, "Is that so?"

"Yes." she replied.

"You just realised." he repeated her words with a distant look on his face.

She nodded her head and then said, "When someone's hands are around your throat and squeezing HARD there is a possibility that you might forget some things."

As she was speaking he rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hand that told her to get on with it, "Yeah blah, blah...where's this proof you have?"

She glared up at him briefly before she slowly stood up, he watched her with a frown but she could tell he was curious of whatever she was about to do.

She moved a hand up to her head and reached around to grab her hair, she pulled the hair up and off of her neck then slowly turned around so her back was to him.

She stood there like that for a moment before she heard an almost inaudible gasp escape his mouth and then she felt one of his hands covers her own that held the hair out of the way and the other held onto her shoulder.

She noted that his hand was warm and soft against her skin...she hadn't realised it before.

"Where is it?" he asked her and she was surprised that his question was just that and not a demand.

"I don't have one." she replied.

"You have to have one...how else would-" he began to say but cut himself off.

Minutes that felt like hours passed by with them both still standing there, she felt his thumb graze softly over the part of her neck where the implantation scar would have been and she closed her eyes briefly before she let go of the hold of her hair, his hand fell away as her hair dropped down her back and he released the hold he had on her shoulder.

She slowly turned back around to face him and he took a step back, she waited for him to speak first but he didn't say anything, he just stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you satisfied?" she eventually asked him.

The man stared at her for beat and then shook his head before he asked, "How do I know that you haven't had it removed?"

Susie stared back at him and then slumped her shoulders with a sigh of defeat before she answered honestly, "...you don't."

The man watched her intently after she had spoken and she shrugged her shoulders, that was her only bit of hope that he would believe her and he still had doubts.

A loud grumbling noise echoed through the air and she was about to panic before she realised that it wasn't an approaching vehicle but instead her stomach rumbling.

She placed her hands on it and rubbed, fully away now just how hungry she was, when she looked back up at the man he was looking at where her hands were and she moved them so they were hanging by her sides once more.

"You're hungry." he said a beat later and her eyes shot to his face, it was a statement not a question, she stared up at him where he stood infront of her and tried to figure out what the look that was now on his face meant.


End file.
